Ling Long
Ling Long is a Late Deity Transformation level Spirit Beast residing in the Spirit Realm. She is the concubine of the Divine Wolf Tian Kui and a member of the Heavenly Silvermoon Wolves. Her soul was invaded by a Devil Ancestor named Yuan Cha. As a result she gradually lost control over her body and was sealed in the legendary Kunwu Mountain of the Mortal Realm. Ling Long made a mistake during cultivation of a supreme technique of the Silvermoon Wolf Clan. This resulted in her soul splitting into two parts: Long Meng and Xue Ling. Xue Ling would become the dominant soul suppressing Long MengChapter 1040. However, Xue Ling would later be gravely injured in a struggle with Yuan Cha's soul fragment that had invaded Ling Long's bodyChapter 1021. The soul fragment Xue Ling was forced to leave Ling Long's body and was later imprinted onto a Jade Sceptre as an Artifact Spirit by ancient cultivators. This Jade Sceptre was later stored in the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Obtaining a body - Silvermoon Xue Ling met Han Li after deliberately choosing him as the owner Jade Sceptre after being released from the Heavenvoid CauldronChapter 499. She rejected Xiao Cha because she was uncomfortable with the Ghost Qi and she also rejected Wu Chou describing him as uglyChapter 616. As the Artifact Spirit of the Jade Sceptre, Xue Ling would autonomously protect Han Li from fatal attacksChapter 614 from a Four Pupiled Fox Demon Beast that Han Li has mistaken for a Snowcloud Fox. Xue Ling took the opportunity to use Soul Devouring to devour the soul of the Four Pupiled Fox obtaining a body. Using her newly obtained body, Xue Ling was able to directly communicate with Han Li for the first time. She chose to use the name Silvermoon because she was unable to remember her name, however, she was able to remember her origins as a Heavenly Silvermoon WolfChapter 615. Silvermoon's (Xue Ling) first meeting with Han Li was tense. She was spared death after educating Han Li that he could control her life and death so as long as he was the master of the artefact of that her soul was imprinted into. Later, Silvermoon transferred her soul from the Jade Sceptre to Han Li's flying sword treasureChapter 619. Golden Bamboo Flying Swords As the Artifact Spirit of Han Li's prized flying swords, Silvermoon gradually became Han Li's trusted partner. She was given various treasures such as the Purple Cloudlace that allowed her to fight and restrain Nascent Soul grade cultivatorsChapter 720, Chapter 744, Chapter 788. Silvermoon was granted autonomy and played key roles in counter-plots devised by Han Li. Her Four Pupiled Fox body enabled her to enter restricted areas undetectedChapter 632 and rob treasures under the noses of Nascent Soul enemiesChapter 703. Return to the Spirit Realm Silvermoon unknowingly returned to the Kunwu Mountain range by following Han Li. The mountain sealed her Silvermoon Wolf (Ling Long's) body containing Yuan Cha's soul fragment. A Devil disciple of Yuan Cha that was accidentally released from the Devilfall Valley weakened the seal freeing Yuan Cha and unintentionally freeing Long Meng - Silvermoon's (Xue Ling) other half. Silvermoon would merge with Long Meng to become Ling Long. However, this time Long Meng was the dominant soul. As Ling Long, she was able to evenly fight with Yuan Cha for control over her own Silvermoon Wolf body. Ling Long would team up with Han Li, Xiang Zhili, Corpse Xiong to turn the tides of the battle. However, this forced Yuan Cha to sacrifice her original Silvermoon Wolf body as a catalyst in a Devil Dao technique to greatly increase its powerChapter 1067 causing damage to her original body. Unable to win, Ling Long temporarily restrained Yuan Cha within a black hole. After the scuttle, Ling Long disappointed Xiang Zhili and Corpse Xiong who were looking to ascend with Ling Long to the Spirit Realm. She delivered bad news that the original Reverse-Spirit Streams that connected the Spirit Realm with the Mortal Realm were no longer open. Reverse-Spirit Streams are opened by from the Spirit Realm using peak-grade Spirit Stones. When ancient cultivators returned to the Spirit Realm after the ancient wars, they used a Realm Whisper Incense to signal members of the Spirit Realm to open Reverse-Spirit StreamsChapter 1070. To get the two Deity Transformation cultivators to leave, Ling Long shared information about Spirit Nodes that supposedly provided an opportunity for them to ascend to the Spirit Realm. To return to the Spirit Realm, Ling Long solicited Han Li's assistance in re-obtaining her body from the temporarily restrained Yuan Cha. Before the battle, Xue Ling (Silvermoon) briefly took control over Long Meng. This allowed Han Li to erase all memories related to his heaven-defying bottle. Xue Ling would greatly damage her soul as she performed Soul Devouring on her original Silvermoon Wolf body to take control over Yuan ChaChapter 1073. As a result, Long Meng became the dominant soul of Ling Long. Having returned to her original body, Ling Long was able to summon a Reverse-Spirit Stream using her Star Defying Plate to return to the Spirit Realm. Before doing so she helped Han Li by giving him information on Reverse-Spirit Streams, information on Spatial Nodes and sending him out of the Kunwu Mountain range. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deity Transformation Category:Spirit and Demon Beasts Category:Heavenly Silvermoon Wolves Clan